POV's on Yamato
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: Point Of Views on Yamato 'Matt' Ishida by the DD's. Plz R


Body **This is my 2nd fic and its after the DD'a defeated Malomyostismon not that its revelant, anywayz its short point of views on Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. Some of the views may be way off or made up but hey it is fanfiction. It's also corny but anywayz plz r&r.**

****

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon and never will cause if I did I would own Matt and I would be in heaven but I'm not in heaven so...******

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

POV's on Yamato

**~~~T.K's POV~~~**

****Yamato 'Matt' Ishida is my big brother. Me, I'm Takeru 'T.K' Takaishi. Yes I know we have different last names but don't think we're half brothers cause we're not, it's just that our mum got my last name changed to her maiden name since our parents are divorced and I live with our mum and Matt lives with our dad. Anywayz onto Matt. Hmmn...what can I say about Matt? Well he's the best brother in the world because he's really protective of me or more like over protective but than again I am lucky to have a brother like him. Most siblings don't get along as well as me and Matt. Yep Matt is deffinately the coolest big bro. I know I was like his whole life back when he was 11 but now that he's 15 he has become totally into socializing. Sure he is quiet when he wants to be but hey he has got to keep some of his old self around, its just you don't see it often. To me he's like one of them cool guys who actually have a heart and care for people and that's the way I like him, sure he does act like them popular 'snobs' cause he's way obssessive of his hair I mean it's just hair but all in all he is the person I love most. We have a bond and I know he'll always be there for me and I'll always be there for him and in the end that's what really matters. 

**~~~****Sora's POV~~~**

Every time I look at him a sudden rush runs through my body. It wasn't just that he was the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen, what with his slightly long perfect golden blonde hair and his deep blue eyes he had to be the most gorgeous, but it was his personality as well. He was so gentle and caring yet laid back. Sure when he got into fights he wasn't gentle but seemed more like he was kinda I don't know dangerous. Trust me you really don't want to really piss Matt Ishida off cause when he blows man you gotta watch out cause he could probably and more likely beat you to a pulp and if you happened to be stronger then him by some miracle he had his friends to back him up and this guy has a lot of friends. He isn't the Guardian of Friendship for nothing. He really changed after the digital world but only in image. At camp I always thought of him as the cool quiet loner but now he's mister BMOC (Big Man On Campus). All the girls at school have a crush on him whether they admit it or not, and yes I also mean the juniors and seniors even though they're older than him. I mean who could not fall head over heels for Yamato Ishida? I sure couldn't not fall for him I mean he is my boyfriend. Yes I'm proud to say Matt is MY boyfriend and I can take all the envious looks past my way, all the bitchy remarks cause I don't care, just as long as I have MY Matt. 

**~~~****Tai's POV****~~~**

****He's my best friend. Mr Too Cool is my best friend. The one who couldn't stand me turns out to become my best friend. Huh, how ironic. He is also my rival though and that's ok because me and him have always been like that. He beats me in a lot of things though. He is more popular I admit and I'll even admit he's more good looking than me. See I can take it. He's also a better basketball player than me although his 6ft frame probably helps. He gets more girls than me and he handles girls more smoothly than me. He's a ladies man though now he's SORA's man. Yep Sora my ex-girlfriend but hey I don't hold anything against him. Truthfully. One thing I can at least beat him in is soccer though. He was good but he ain't as good as me. Now I gotta be proud of that. It's pretty hard to measure up to Matt but I'm coming close. I am cute cause girls tell me that but let's say I'm not as mature as Matt yet and still play pranks on girls and act like they have some 'cooties' left over from childhood. But I wanna be like Matt though. He takes whatever comes at him, he doesn't blush as often as I do and when he blushes he has the perfect timing for it while I blush furiously. Matt's always so calm...well most of the time. That's what I admire about him. He hardly ever blows up anymore but when he does...yep he could whip my butt. I just fight to resolve things but he's usually there to hold me back and talk it out and if he reckons the other guy is a jerk well he smashes him. Matt and I hang out a lot. Sometimes we're checkin out girls or just having a guys night out. But where ever Matt was I wasn't too far behind. He was my best friend after all and we seem to communicate to each other without saying much at all. Matt has to take the credit for making our friendship so strong after all he did have the Crest Of Friendship.

**~~~Yolei's POV~~~**

****I don't know Matt that well but he was one hunkster!!! Damn he was hot!!! I mean I can totally drown in his intense gaze. He is sooooo hot!!! Hotter than hell!!! Sure there were other hot guys but he is surely the cutest. His brother T.K comes second. He looks a lot like Matt, only difference is Matt's eyes are more alluring. 3rd place goes to Ken Ichijouji, the hot genius. Then 4th place to Tai Kamiya. Those 4 were the hottest guys of us digidestined. Matt... can't get over how cute he is!!! He is like 2nd in command even though Davis is supposed to be after Tai. It's like whatever Matt says usually goes. He has this persuassive way about him but at the same time he has this air around him that says 'you can go along with me if you want or oppose me but I don't really give a shit'. Matt has a presence or auora, you know, when he's in a room you can't help but noticing him even when he's quiet. He's usually the centre of attention cause he's so hot!! Nah, well yeah but he also has this way about him that makes you wanna want him and pay attention to him. I don't go around saying I reckon he's hot because he's a fellow digidestin, same goes for T.K and Tai although I did swoon over Ken cause at the time he wasn't part of our 'gang'. However Matt is still the most eye candy guy. Uh huh... Matt and he's so sweet too, well when he wants to be. He is sensitive and that's a plus cause girls want a guy who knows them and understands and respects them and that's who Matt is. At our meetings he is quiet. He stands back and observes for a while before putting in his say. I think that's cool and he is cool too that's why girls like him...oh yeah and because he's so perfect!!! 

**~~~****Davis's POV~~~**

****Matt is the man. He is cause he gets all the girls and I mean ALL. I wanna be just like him when I'm in highschool. He's Mr Popular and hey I am too aren't I? Well I'm more semi popular, my friend T.K is Mr Popular at my school. Funny how he's Matt's lilttle brother. Matt is like my idol. Sure Tai is my idol too but that's only in the digi world where as Matt is my idol in the real world. He's teaching me to be more popular you know be one of the guys? Well he's teaching me to be a smooth talker with the girls. I haven't quite reached that level yet but I will soon. He's also helping me to get a new hairstyle cause he reckons mine is gay. Well it is his opinion and I'll go along. Some people say I'm dense but Matt says I'm just like Tai. Tai...if I'm just like Tai than shouldn't his little sister Kari like me instead of T.K? Matt's giving me pointers on girls and said I should just let it be with Kari and T.K and he said it's not because T.K is his brother but that them two belong together. I know Matt wouldn't lie to me. He showed me how to respect a girl and other people, he showed me to come to a logical conclusion about people and also along the way he made me look better in the eyes of eveyone else and made me even more popular. That's why Matt is the man cause he's cool in that way. 

~~~**Kari's POV~~~**

****Matt. Matt is my boyfriend's older brother and my brother's best friend.My boyfriend is T.K and my brother is Tai. T.K looks a lot like Matt but he's hotter. Well actually I would be lieing saying that cause Matt's hotter but I would never tell T.K that since I am his girlfriend. I hardly see Matt just like the others except T.K and Tai since he is a major 'in' crowd guy and I don't go to highschool so...well what I thought of Matt back when I was 8 he seemed nervous when he was looking after me for Tai, maybe he was always nervous around girls but you wouldn't think so if you saw him now. When I see Matt most of the time he's flirting with girls and he's really good at it too. But I know that is like a shell to hide his true feelings, of course he enjoys flirting like any other 15 yr old but well I see that he has a deep hidden side to him that he doesn't share with anyone but keeps it to himself or I think now he's letting the way he feels about his life and family show to Sora his girlfriend. Me and Matt are a like in that way. We hold stuff in but now we're both letting people see the true us. I just wanted to critizise one person for once, you know get angry, and I did. T.K told me Matt had always been a happy go lucky sort of kid and had made friends easily and now Matt is back to that person and I've, well, advanced. I've seen how Matt handled his situations and I've kept that as inspirations to show my true feelings like Yolei. However both Matt and I will always be perceptive and I think that's a good trait. Thanks for showing me how to grow Matt. 

**~~~Izzy's POV~~~**

****My friend Matt is a good guy. He backs me up. You wouldn't believe how many people called me a geek or a nerd when I was 10 just because I was always stuck to my computer screen. But after our 1st adventure in the digital world Matt told everyone to back off and suprisingly they did. Just a while back this new kid, a junior, gave me a black eye cause I hit him for calling me all these names. Matt told me to stand up to myself so I did but it didn't go exactly as plan.But as always after Matt found out I had been beaten up, my sophomore friend just walked to the junior classroom that had the new kid in it and beat the crap out of the older boy. He got suspended for 3 days and the other guy got suspended for a week for beating me up. Maybe I wasn't that close to him like Tai but he still considered me one of his closest friends and that's the way I like it. Matt is a good friend and now everyone knows not to pick on me, some girls even said I was kinda cute all because I was a friend of Yamato Ishida. 

**~~~Mimi's POV~~~**

****Matt Ishida is so dreamy. He's easily the hottest guy around. He's smile can make any girl melt whether its his nervous smile, his half smile, his crooked smile, his friendly easy going smile or his sexy smile. I catergorized his smiles for some unknown reason...wait there is a reason. He is the most babelicious guy on earth!!! I really do envy my best friend Sora for Matt is such a sexy bi-atch and his voice is so sexy. Even if he's imitating a singer when he sings their songs you'd know it was Matt singing cause you can hear his trademark sexy voice even if he's singing soul or R&B. He has such a perfect voice I can just die listening to it. Too bad he's not mine...All the girls want him and why shouldn't they? He's so tall and handsome and very talented in music and sports esp. basketball. God I wish he was mine, it's a good thing he still continues to flirt with me though, I hope Sora doesn't mind that much. Another reason why I like Matt is because he strides into a room looking so confident and composed. He's calm and rational most of the time. Even when girls annoy him by asking for his autograph he still takes the time to give them it. Yamato is my dream guy. He isn't a goody two shoes yet he is still good. He's a rebel who gets into trouble at school now and then but hey that turns girls on even more. A bad boy. Yep Matt is deffinately the most eligible guy on earth...too bad he's not a bachelor...I hope Sora knows what she has. 

**~~~Cody's POV~~~**

****Matt Ishida is a friend of mine although I don't know him that well. He goes to Odaiba High School and from what I can tell he's pretty popular. I haven't come to a conclusion about him yet but I think he's cool. I hear Mimi and Yolei talk a lot about how hot he is and I hear about Davis's sister Jun stalking Matt so I figure he's a 'babe' magnet. I heard that from Mimi. The others also seem to think a lot of him. Davis brags to T.K about doing all these things with Matt trying to get T.K jealous but T.K just smiles. Once I went to see Matt about T.K. I got the impression he was deciding if it was alright to tell me bout T.K so that shows he respects peoples privacy and Joe even told me he was very private on the inside but don't expect him to show it on the outside. I figured Matt was rather reserved in that way but he sure has a lot of people rooting for him in everything. He's the major 'Popularity' DD to me anyways. I haven't got to know him so that's all I can say about him. 

**~~~Joe's POV~~~**

****I go to a different school than all the 'old' DD's but I can still say something about Matt. I know he's caring and really over protective of people he loves esp. T.K. I wish a lot of girls would go for me but I don't have what Matt has. I guess girls would call it charm. We still hung out you know me Matt, Tai and Izzy. And when we hung out there were usually girls too. Once he got this girl pissed off cause she caught him kissing another girl the other day ( this is before Matt x Sora ) but she couldn't stay mad at him cause he gave her his 'puppy dog eyes' look. We ragged him about using his looks to get him out of a mess but it was all in fun. Matt does get certain people angry but that's him and he's okay for a popular jock type cause at least he could find the time to hang out with me the nerd and Izzy the geek. Matt's a really great guy. 

**~~~Ken's POV~~~**

****I've known Matt for a while now and he gets more attention than I ever had when I was a genius. He was better looking than me I know. Now that I'm not the Digimon Emperor I don't have that much confidence in myself but Matt sure does. Unlike me who doesn't take advantage of my good looks he does but he is him and I'm me and I'll never have that much confidence that everyone likes me since I was the DE but I'll still look up to Matt without him noticing. I'm not really the type that wants to be singled out like him. I'd much rather celebrate my glories with close friends not with all th girls and jocks. But I gotta admire Matt on how he overcame the darkness that T.K told me about. That must of been hard, I should know. Matt gave me a heart-to-heart talk about that and I really appreciated that and I'm sure he knows. He kind of makes me feel I have my brother back because my bro was a bit like him. Acted cool and all but had a heart of gold. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

**Ok that was crap but plz r&r anyway. No flames though plz cause its my 2nd fic.******

****


End file.
